Man in the mirror
by marianclea
Summary: Suite de "Please, remember me" bien qu'il puisse se lire indépendamment, cet os est centré sur le quotidien de Steve et de Bucky après son retour et sur les questions que sa présence soulève.


**Man in the mirror**

* * *

 **Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu et commenté mon premier os « Please, remember me » sur ce couple.**

 **Certain(e)s ont demandé une suite. La voici.**

 **En espérant qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Format : one-shot**

 **Pairing : Steve Rogers/ Bucky Barnes**

 **Rating : T**

 **Rappel : Se situe après le film Captain America : le Soldat de l'hiver. Ne suit pas les comics ni les futurs films Marvel.**

* * *

 **Merci à Laurence pour son amitié de tous les jours.**

* * *

Sam Wilson, alias le Faucon, avait donné rendez-vous à Steve Rogers dans le Starbuck Coffee sis 233 Broadway, à l'intérieur du Woolworth Building.

Posté près d'une issue de secours et d'une fenêtre donnant sur l'accès principal, il observait d'un regard acéré les alentours. Quelques touristes avec de lourds sacs à dos et appareils-photos pendus autour du cou, des secrétaires à talon haut et au chignon bien trop serré ou encore des traders aux costumes griffés et l'oreille vissée au téléphone à donner des ordres et des contre-ordres, des étudiants devisant gaiement entre deux jobs, rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. Les allées et venues incessantes ajoutées au brouhaha ambiant procuraient à ce lieu une relative discrétion. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêchait pas de rester sur ses gardes.

Il n'ignorait pas que chacun d'entre eux était dans le collimateur du Congrès. Et plus vite ils se fondraient dans la masse, mieux ce serait. Jusqu'à leur prochaine intervention d'envergure. Parce qu'il était inévitable que les Avengers seraient encore mis sur le devant de la scène. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

En attendant ce jour, il avait repris son activité au sein du département des vétérans de l'Armée, officiant en qualité d'intervenant auprès des soldats victimes de stress et de désordres post traumatiques. N'échangeant que des textos à intervalle régulier avec Steve Rogers, le seul avec qui il avait tissé de forts liens d'amitié.

Captain America.

Il esquissa un léger sourire avant de soupirer.

Il l'aimait bien ce gars. Icône d'un temps lointain plongé dans un présent qui n'aurait dû être qu'un futur hypothétique. N'importe qui aurait perdu les pédales face à un tel bouleversement. Mais pas lui.

Malgré son âge avancé qui était démenti par un physique de jeune homme, il avait simplement continué à marcher, se ralliant au SHIELD qu'il croyait au service de la Nation. Toujours droit dans ses bottes. Héritage de cette guerre qui l'avait vu naître. Empli d'une détermination et d'une morale dont certains devraient s'inspirer pour avancer et conduire les politiques publiques.

Il n'avait qu'une seule faille. Une seule. Et de taille.

Le soldat de l'hiver.

Depuis que ce Barnes avait ressurgi dans sa vie par on ne sait quel miracle, Steve avait changé. Bien sûr ce n'était visible que pour une minorité d'entre eux. Précisément pour ceux qui voyaient au-delà de l'apparence.

Pour ceux qui comme lui travaillaient auprès et avec des marines traumatisés, blessés dans leurs chairs et dans leurs esprits lors de leurs temps sur le front afghan ou irakien.

Pour ceux dont le métier était de découvrir les secrets d'autrui. Natasha Romanoff alias la Veuve noire était de ceux-là.

Et il n'avait eu besoin que d'un échange de regard avec elle sur la tombe factice de Fury pour le réaliser. Les mots qu'elle avait échangés avec le Captain en lui remettant le dossier soviétique de cet homme reflétaient parfaitement sa pensée et son sentiment vis-à-vis de cette quête. Le danger à le poursuivre. Le risque qu'il ne soit pas celui qu'il attendait.

Il pensait la même chose. Il l'avait d'ailleurs mis en garde juste avant leur offensive contre le quartier général du SHIELD : le Triskell. Que cet homme n'était pas forcément de ceux qu'on sauve mais de ceux qu'on stoppe. Ajoutant qu'il devrait peut-être se résoudre à le tuer. Malgré ce qu'ils furent un jour l'un à l'autre.

Steve lui avait paru troublé mais il s'était repris aussitôt, lui jetant un regard clair et froid, avant d'énoncer d'une voix tranchante qu'il se rappellerait de lui. Puis il était parti s'habiller. Avec ce costume d'hier. Celui du temps jadis où Barnes le secondait à la tête des Commandos Hurlants. Il était confiant. Persuadé de sa réussite.

Fin observateur, il était demeuré à ses côtés. Le suivant dans sa quête insensée, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser seul en cas d'échec. Car échec il y aurait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement si le soldat de l'hiver ne se décidait pas à se dévoiler.

Au cours de leurs pérégrinations, il avait découvert d'autres facettes de cet homme silencieux qui ne s'embarrassait pas de longs discours et préférait agir en toute connaissance de cause.

Ils avaient traversé nombre de pays au pas de course, le Captain ayant besoin de se libérer de la trop grande énergie que lui conférait le super sérum. Parfois, il l'avait surpris à frapper sans répit sur des surfaces aussi dures que le marbre, à s'en briser les jointures et les poignets. Comme s'il cherchait à se libérer d'un poids intérieur qui le consumait. Ne s'arrêtant que lorsque lui-même posait ses mains sur ses avant-bras, le défiant de poursuivre plus avant au risque de se blesser gravement, sérum ou pas. Il lui jetait alors un regard noir qui s'estompait au fur et à mesure que la pression sur son bras diminuait puis il s'arrachait à sa prise et se détournait. Sans un mot. Pansant les plaies béantes de son âme dans la solitude de sa vie. Délibérément.

La nuit venue, à l'abri de toute curiosité malsaine, il l'avait vu s'égarer dans ses souvenirs n'en délivrant aucun secret. Juste ce regard qui s'embrume et ces lèvres qui chuchotent dans le silence de l'obscurité qui les entoure en le croyant assoupi.

Il avait alors compris que ce lien entre les deux hommes serait la faiblesse de Steve et que si leurs ennemis communs l'apprenaient, la vie du soldat de l'hiver comme celle du Captain serait menacée.

Il aurait aimé le dissuader. Lui dire de ne point espérer. Il n'avait pu s'y résoudre.

Car lui-même souffrait de la perte d'un être cher. Riley. Son ami qui avait péri dans un accident tragique au cours d'une mission nocturne. Rien d'aussi glauque que leur relation toutefois. Et pourtant… Pourtant il comprenait ce besoin quasi viscéral qu'avait Steve de vouloir retrouver Barnes. De le savoir en vie. De pouvoir lui parler encore. A nouveau. Comme avant. Que n'aurait-il donné lui-même pour vivre de pareils moments ? Mais le passé doit rester à sa place. On doit accepter l'inéluctable et avancer.

Seulement voilà, si ça peut s'appliquer au commun des mortels, tout ça se complique avec Steve Rogers. Un homme qui a cru mourir à la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale et qui soixante-dix ans plus tard sort de l'état d'hibernation dans lequel il était plongé au cœur de l'Arctique.

La mort pour lui n'a pas de sens. Du moins elle n'en a plus. Et ce qui pour tous appartient au passé est encore bien vivant en lui. Les gens qu'il a connus, les personnes qu'il a aimées. Le contexte de guerre dans lequel il vivait. Tout ce qui constituait son monde.

Et du jour au lendemain un de ses chers fantômes renaît de ses cendres. Personne, y compris lui, ne peut imaginer ce qu'il ressent. Juste tenter d'approcher au plus près de la vérité.

Alors il reste là.

A ses côtés.

Pour le jour où le Captain aura besoin de s'épancher. Car ce jour viendra. Il le sait. Parce que c'est son travail. Son métier. Mais plus que tout parce qu'il est son ami et qu'on ne laisse pas un ami l'âme en peine. En particulier lorsque sa vie s'effondre.

Un mouvement sur sa droite et il plante son regard vers le coin de la rue délaissant ses pensées chagrines.

Réglé comme une boîte à musique, Steve était là.

Son visage caché derrière sa casquette, ce dernier avançait au milieu des passants d'un pas régulier, cadencé. Sa haute stature se démarquant des individus qu'il croisait. Habillé d'un pantalon beige clair, d'un t-shirt bleu roi, les mains dans les poches, le corps légèrement penché vers l'avant, il veillait à ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Il traversa la rue et entra dans le Starbucks.

Un regard circulaire pour vérifier les alentours, un léger signe de tête en guise de reconnaissance et en moins de cinq pas, il était devant lui.

\- Bonjour Sam !

\- Salut Steve, assieds-toi.

\- Merci, lui répondit ce dernier en tirant une chaise et s'y asseyant.

\- Alors quoi de neuf ?

Steve baissa ses yeux qui lui paraissaient fatigués et se mura dans le silence quelques secondes, balayant d'un revers de main les miettes imaginaires qui étaient sur la table, signe évident de son inconfort, avant de relever son regard céruléen et de répondre un peu trop vite à son goût :

\- Rien. La routine. Tu sais : l'entraînement, les courses, de la lecture. J'ai encore des lacunes...

Impassible, Sam fit semblant de le croire, écoutant sans y prêter attention ces mensonges qu'il lui débitait.

Ainsi donc son intuition était fondée.

Il l'avait retrouvé.

Quand et comment, peu lui importait.

Non, ce qui l'inquiétait réellement, était ce sentiment d'isolement. Sentiment qu'il percevait nettement plus marqué et profond que lors de leur dernière entrevue. Auquel s'ajoutait un sentiment d'insécurité latent.

Même si la précaution était de mise, rien ne leur interdisait de se rencontrer. Or il lui avait fallu ruser pour le convaincre de venir ici. S'il y réfléchissait bien, ces dernières semaines, leurs messages avaient pris une nouvelle tournure. Ils étaient plus courts. Tant sur la forme que sur le fond. Tout cela lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille et il avait tenu à vérifier. Parce que cela ne ressemblait guère au Captain.

Et maintenant, il savait. Son attitude fermée, les mots creux qu'ils prononçaient. Non, tout cela n'avait aucun sens. En particulier pour un homme comme lui. Le soldat de l'hiver dans la place, Steve le protégeait. De tous. Y compris des siens. Taisant son existence.

Un toussotement le fit reprendre pied dans la réalité et il réalisa que Steve s'était tu et le fixait un peu trop à son goût. Sa voix s'éleva masquant avec peine sa déception :

\- Excuse, j'étais…

\- Pas de problème lui répondit celui-ci en forçant son rire. Je n'ai jamais été un habile conteur de toute façon.

\- Steve, le coupa-t-il. Pas de ça avec moi.

Dardant ses iris dans les siens, ils se sondèrent quelques minutes avant que le Captain n'exprime fugitivement une émotion, ses joues rosissant avant de pâlir aussitôt.

Aucun mot supplémentaire ne fut échangé. Le secret flottait ouvertement entre eux. Laissant chacun libre d'en faire usage à sa guise. L'un et l'autre parfaitement conscients que le dire à haute et intelligible voix ne modifierait en rien la tournure que prenait leur récente amitié.

Un grincement de bois lui fit comprendre que leur entretien s'achevait. Steve se levait déjà, courant vers ce destin qu'il s'était choisi.

Sam avait peu de temps pour réagir, alors il lui dit la seule chose qu'il écouterait :

\- Je serai toujours là, Cap !

Ce dernier hocha la tête d'un air entendu et s'en fut sans un regard en arrière.

Sam le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il eut disparu à l'angle de la rue.

Il aurait aimé le soutenir sans condition dans son projet de réhabilitation mais il ne pouvait se défaire d'une sourde appréhension. Il avait un respect sans borne pour lui. Il l'admirait. Mais là, c'était au-dessus des forces.

Il ne nierait pas que la présence de Barnes lui posait un sérieux problème de conscience. Après tout, quoiqu'en pense Steve, cet homme était un assassin à la solde d'HYDRA. Peu importe qu'il ait été formaté et ne soit plus aujourd'hui qu'un pantin sans âme. Il avait tué. Il tuerait encore. Que diable cachait-il encore sous son bras mécanisé ? Qui dit qu'il n'agissait pas encore sous programmation ?

Alors il avait choisi la seule option qu'il avait à sa disposition : rester en retrait. Faire confiance au Captain et attendre. L'espoir chevillé au corps de s'être trompé sur le soldat de l'hiver et ses intentions.

 **XXX**

Trois semaines.

Trois longues semaines que Captain America cohabitait avec le soldat de l'hiver. Que Steve Rogers vivait avec cet homme qui fut autrefois Bucky Barnes.

En vase clos.

Ne s'autorisant à sortir de l'appartement que pour assurer le ravitaillement et pour courir une heure afin d'évacuer le stress inhérent à leur situation. S'interdisant de partir plus longuement par crainte de le voir disparaître pour de bon tant son retour vers la civilisation s'avérait laborieux.

Et puis ce texto de Sam lui enjoignant de le rejoindre pour prendre un café. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Au départ, il n'y avait pas répondu, pensant que Sam se lasserait vite. Il eut tort. En désespoir de cause et parce que les bips intempestifs de son cellulaire rendaient Bucky particulièrement nerveux, il avait fini par accepter le rendez-vous. De toute manière, que risquait-il à le rencontrer dans un lieu public ?

Sur le chemin du retour, Steve s'en mordait les doigts.

Il n'avait jamais su mentir. Natasha le lui avait suffisamment répété par le passé. Et Sam, en raison de son métier, de son empathie naturelle, avait deviné à sa seule attitude et par le petit discours qu'il lui avait servi, ce qu'il cachait. Son terrible secret. Il aurait pu facilement le dénoncer mais ce dernier n'avait rien dit. Il s'était juste contenté de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul, lui laissant l'opportunité de venir à lui quand bon lui semblerait. Et il appréciait le geste à sa juste valeur.

Seulement voilà. Personne ne devait être mêlé à leur histoire.

Elle ne concernait que deux hommes. Deux hommes au passé commun dont le présent était entaché par la manipulation, le sang, la mort et l'horreur d'une guerre sans nom. Deux amis qui auraient tout donné pour ne pas survivre à leur époque. Deux frères d'armes qui devaient accepter cet état de fait pour espérer un jour avancer, reprendre le cours de leur existence malmenée et décider de vivre à nouveau.

Nul ne pouvait saisir ses motivations. Nul ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi la vie de Bucky importait plus que tout. Et pourquoi, sans lui, la sienne n'était rien d'autre qu'une suite ininterrompue de missions et d'entraînements en tout genre.

Oui, il était un soldat.

Officier militaire sans autre titre de gloire que celui d'être Captain America, un super soldat créé par l'armée américaine pour servir ses intérêts. Officier qui avait conquis ses galons sur le front de l'Europe en sauvant d'abord le 107ème d'Infanterie aux mains de la section scientifique d'HYDRA puis avec la création de son groupe des Commandos Hurlants, avec lequel il avait écumé chaque pays européen pour mettre un terme à la folie meurtrière de Crâne Rouge. Du moins c'est dans ce cadre qu'il avait péri en 1945.

Et aujourd'hui encore il jouait ce rôle dans ce qui fut le SHIELD. Avec un code d'honneur d'un autre temps. Avec une éthique qui lui était propre, n'en déplaise à certains. Mais il n'était que ça. Rien que ça.

Jusqu'à Lui.

 **XXX**

Grimpant les escaliers au pas de course, il ralentit au dernier étage et stoppa devant la porte de son domicile. Avec discrétion, il posa sa main contre la cloison et colla son oreille contre le bois. Il se surprit à vouloir entendre des sons de la vie quotidienne provenir de l'intérieur. N'importe quoi qui lui indiquerait que Bucky n'était pas qu'une coquille vide. Que Zola et ses sbires n'avaient pas tout détruit à coups de reprogrammation et de cryogénisation.

Mais seul le silence fit écho à sa prière.

Les yeux clos, le front sur la paroi, un « Bucky » juste murmuré dans un soupir douloureux qui lui déchirait le cœur et les tripes, et il ouvrit la porte le menant à son enfer personnel.

Il était 14 heures 30 et la pièce principale était encore plongée dans le noir. Il plissa les yeux pour adapter sa vue aux ténèbres ambiantes tout en s'annonçant et déposant les clefs sur la desserte prévue à cet effet, avant d'observer les alentours.

Aucun signe de vie. Où s'était-il encore terré ?

Depuis que le soldat de l'hiver avait investi les lieux, ce dernier se tenait ostensiblement loin des fenêtres et de la clarté. Il y voyait là un signe de déformation professionnelle, même si une part de lui ne parvenait pas à se départir de cette impression que son aversion pour la lumière était le fruit des expérimentations de Zola sur son ami d'enfance. Et qu'elle ne datait pas d'hier. Malheureusement.

Dodelinant de la tête, il se décida à ouvrir les volets de la salle à manger. Lui aimait sentir les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, réchauffant chaque fibre de son être. S'il était présent, son colocataire se faufilerait ailleurs, en quête d'un coin sombre. Et comme chaque jour depuis son retour, il irait ensuite le débusquer dans sa tanière.

Se gorgeant des rais invisibles, il inspira un grand coup et profita quelques minutes de la vue panoramique qu'offrait son appartement. Songeant encore et toujours à lui.

Il aurait aimé que tout soit différent.

Il aurait aimé que le soldat de l'hiver, -il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'appeler Bucky quand il avait ce comportement-, lui fasse un tant soit peu confiance.

Confiance. Le mot était lâché.

Il n'y en avait pas. Il n'y en avait plus.

Et cela crevait son cœur. Un peu plus chaque seconde.

Comme disait si souvent le milliardaire Tony Stark, il n'y avait rien qui ne s'achète. Cet homme avait tort.

Pour lui, tout était question de confiance. D'honneur. Hors la confiance ne s'achète pas, elle se mérite. Mais cela peu d'hommes de ce nouveau siècle le comprenaient.

Quand il n'avait rien, qu'il n'était rien, il n'avait que Bucky.

Bucky et ses yeux rieurs. Bucky et ses traits d'humour. Bucky et ses poings serrés lors des soirées de beuverie. Bucky et sa présence réconfortante les soirs de chagrin, de doutes et d'angoisse. Bucky et sa confiance absolue. Bucky et son indéfectible amitié.

Tout cela avait été balayé d'un revers de main sur l'autel de la guerre.

Pris dans la tourmente, la guerre avait fait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le reflet qu'il apercevait chaque matin dans le miroir. Celui de soldats au regard hanté.

Un léger courant d'air plus frais sur ses bras et il posa son regard en contrebas, vers ces hommes et ces femmes qui devisaient ensemble, percevant parfois leurs éclats de rire. Puis il rentra, le cœur lourd. Des images d'antan aux sonorités joyeuses virevoltant devant ses yeux.

Il ferma la fenêtre et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la chambre. Avec de la chance, il serait là. Dans ce coin bien précis qu'il semblait affectionner. Depuis leur première nuit. Depuis ce premier matin.

Ouvrant la porte avec précaution, inutile de l'affoler encore plus au risque de se prendre un énième coup de poing ou de couteau dans le pire des cas, il l'appela. Doucement.

\- Bucky ?

\- Steve.

Il se retourna et il le vit.

Au moins cette fois, il était conscient. Adossé contre le mur. Entre l'armoire et la table de chevet. Echevelé, les yeux encore brumeux. Une barbe de trois jours. Torse nu, son corps transpirant et tendu à l'extrême. Son poing fermé, un poignard dans la main mécanique. De toute évidence, un nouveau cauchemar.

\- Tu veux en parler ?, s'enquit-il tout en s'asseyant à distance raisonnable.

Depuis leur étreinte ce soir-là, ils n'avaient plus eu de contact direct de ce genre. Bucky gardant volontairement ses distances comme si le fait de s'être épanché était une faiblesse. Il n'avait pas poussé plus loin les investigations, bien conscient que cela ne ferait que le heurter davantage et le confronter à des émotions auxquelles il ne saurait pas faire face. Il avait choisi de faire confiance à Bucky pour le solliciter s'il en ressentait le besoin. Mais il n'y avait pas pire tête de mule que Barnes.

\- Non.

La réponse fusa. Toujours aussi concise. Sans fioritures. Décidément les habitudes, aussi mauvaises soient-elles, avaient la vie dure se fit-il la remarque intérieure. Lui qui aimait tant parler pour épater la galerie avant son incarcération dans les labos d'HYDRA. Lui qui aimait tant plaisanter de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien en fait. Mais…Tout cela avait bel et bien disparu. Ne laissant à la place qu'un soldat au regard clair mais vide. Un être plus tout à fait homme, pas tout à fait machine.

\- Bien.

Il était inutile d'insister lorsque Bucky lui répondait sur ce mode. Ça, il l'avait appris à ses dépens.

Les premiers temps de leur cohabitation, lorsque ce dernier se réveillait brûlant de fièvre et hurlant en plein cœur de la nuit comme en plein jour parce qu'il avait baissé sa garde, il avait cherché à le convaincre de se livrer à lui. Lui assurant qu'en parler apaiserait peut-être ses plaies de l'âme et l'aiderait à affronter ses démons.

Furibond et terrifié, celui-ci l'avait repoussé, le blessant à l'arme blanche dans sa fuite. Dans un réflexe de protection. Il avait ensuite disparu des heures durant.

La main contre sa blessure, il était resté coi une seconde avant de se lever pour la panser. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'était lancé à sa poursuite, le cherchant en vain dans le quartier avant de se décider à rentrer.

Il l'avait attendu une bonne partie de la soirée, guettant le moindre bruit. Les heures de la nuit s'étaient égrenées dans une lenteur interminable jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit sauter souplement sur le balcon, tel une panthère, vers les trois heures du matin.

Il était si en colère contre lui-même. Il n'avait aucune notion médicale pour traiter de problèmes psychologiques et il avait joué à l'apprenti-sorcier, pensant agir au mieux. Au point de le braquer et de le perdre. A nouveau. Et il s'y refusait.

\- Que te voulait l'homme volant ?, demanda soudain Bucky en se relevant, secouant ses jambes pour faciliter la circulation sanguine tout en changeant de sujet.

\- Juste prendre des nouvelles.

\- Et ?, poursuivit-il.

\- Rien d'autre, répliqua-t-il simplement. Après tout il n'y avait rien à raconter.

C'est là qu'il le vit. Dans le clair-obscur. Ce regard des temps anciens. Ce regard qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Ce regard qui disait « tu mens et mal ». Un semblant de sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres pleines et d'une voix murmurante il affirma :

\- Il sait.

\- Oui.

Il était inutile de mentir. Tôt ou tard, ils devraient faire face à cette éventualité. Alors autant percer l'abcès de suite et convenir de la marche à suivre. Un bref instant, Steve eut l'impression de voir les épaules de Bucky se recroqueviller sur elles-mêmes mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce dernier le fixait. Droit et impassible.

\- Alors je dois partir.

\- Non, s'insurgea-t-il. Reste !

\- Pourquoi ?, le questionna ouvertement Bucky. Je suis un danger.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- Toi comme moi savons que ma présence ici n'est que temporaire, déclara Bucky tout en rassemblant ses maigres affaires dans un sac fourre-tout posé près du lit. Un jour, ils me retrouveront. Et…

-…Et tu ne veux pas me mettre en péril, conclut-il d'une voix grave. Je sais déjà tout ça. Mais Bucky… Ce choix m'appartient.

Ledit Bucky se figea sous le phrasé déterminé de Captain America. Car là, ce n'était plus Steve Rogers qui parlait. C'était l'homme public. L'enfant chéri de l'Amérique à la morale irréprochable. Celui qui se battait pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, la liberté contre la tyrannie. Celui qui délivrait l'espoir aux peuples asservis.

Secouant la tête pour en chasser les images fugaces qui s'animaient dans sa mémoire abîmée, il se retint contre le portant de l'armoire. Légèrement vacillant. Maudit soit son esprit défaillant. Il marmonna entre ses dents serrées :

\- Pas maintenant. Pitié, pas maintenant.

Aussitôt, Steve était debout, à quelques pas de lui. Les traits de son visage soucieux, les yeux inquisiteurs. Sa bouche formait des mots qu'il ne comprit pas. Des mots qu'il n'entendit pas tant son cerveau était comprimé. Il avait besoin d'air. Il devait monter sur le toit. Ne pas s'effondrer devant lui. Reprendre le contrôle de son corps. A tout prix. Respirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Lentement. Très lentement. Il fit trois pas, se dégageant avec peine des bras de Steve qui tentaient de le retenir de force. Des battements de cœur précipités. Un voile noir. Il perdit connaissance.

Les yeux papillonnants, il reprit conscience dans les draps défaits du lit de Steve en fin d'après-midi s'il en jugeait par les ombres glissantes sur le mur. Avisant les lieux, il se détendit imperceptiblement en reconnaissant la silhouette de ce dernier dans le fauteuil. Au moins il ne l'avait pas abandonné ou livré en pâture à leurs scientifiques. C'était déjà ça de pris. Celui-ci le dévisageait, les sourcils froncés. Il poussa un bref soupir. Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas y couper.

Il n'avait pas terminé de le formuler dans sa tête que la voix de Steve s'élevait, grave et anxieuse :

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Quelques jours.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

\- Inutile.

\- Tu souffres ?

\- Non.

Il sut avant même que Steve ne fasse le moindre geste que cette réponse ne lui conviendrait pas. Et qu'il allait devoir parler. De gré ou de force. Il le lut dans son regard, sa posture. Parfois il aimerait ne pas dépendre autant de cet homme qui fut autrefois son ami d'enfance.

Sa respiration se coupa lorsque Steve s'installa sur le lit, le touchant délibérément et qu'il se pencha vers lui. Accélérant drastiquement son rythme cardiaque. Ses bras posés de part et d'autre de sa tête, l'enserrant. Sa bouche à quelques millimètres de son oreille, il lui glissa parfaitement conscient de la promiscuité qu'il lui imposait :

\- Menteur ! Bucky, si tu ne parles pas, je vais devoir t'amener à Stark. Et crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de devenir un de ses jouets dans un de ses laboratoires hors de prix.

Il déglutit avec peine mais résista pour la forme. Il y avait si longtemps que son esprit était égaré dans les limbes. Qu'il n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un soldat obéissant. Qu'il ne cherchait plus à contredire les ordres. Son cerveau se bloquant à la simple évocation de ce qu'il avait fait pour leur échapper avant que la gangue de glace ne l'emprisonne et ne le conditionne à jamais.

\- Tu ne le feras pas.

\- En es-tu si sûr ?, poursuivit Steve, imperturbable, sa poitrine chaude et douce posée contre la sienne.

\- Tu l'aurais déjà fait autrement.

\- Peut-être. Peut-être pas, le sonda-t-il sibyllin. Es-tu prêt à courir le risque ?

Bucky se tendit sous lui mais resta désespérément silencieux, son regard fuyant les orbes bleus. Sans doute pensait-il qu'il lâcherait prise en lui opposant le silence mais il n'en fit rien. Tout ça avait assez duré. Ils devaient reprendre en main leurs vies volées. Quitte à enfoncer les portes closes.

\- Alors je réitère ma question : tu souffres ?

\- Oui.

Même si Steve fut surpris de l'entendre répondre, il n'en montra rien et se contenta de lancer en retour :

\- Et bien tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile !

Steve le relâcha immédiatement et la tension dans son corps chuta brusquement sans qu'il ne puisse la juguler. Son ami s'éloigna de quelques centimètres pour détailler son corps à demi-nu à la recherche d'une blessure physique quelconque avant de reprendre :

\- Je vais te chercher de quoi stopper ta migraine. Parce que c'est bien de ça qu'on parle, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et se retira. Satisfait.

Sortant de la chambre sans un regard en arrière, Bucky l'entendit fureter dans la boîte à pharmacie qui était dans le tiroir du bas de la commode de la salle de bains et se diriger vers la cuisine probablement pour prendre de l'eau.

Stupéfait, il resta allongé, les bras ballants. Il avait lutté pour ça ? Cette phrase d'une banalité monstrueuse. Il aurait eu davantage de force, et surtout pas un mal de crâne aussi violent, il se serait frappé la tête contre les murs et aurait pris la poudre d'escampette. Mais quel idiot il était parfois !

Rouvrant les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Steve au sourire malicieux. Ca par contre, c'était nouveau.

\- Avale, dit-il en lui tendant un verre et deux comprimés.

Se redressant contre les oreillers, il prit le tout et l'ingéra sans mot dire. Inutile de le mettre en pétard. Il se devait de lui faire confiance quant au choix des médicaments. Après tout, il était réveillé depuis plus longtemps que lui et il semblait mieux s'en sortir que lui. C'était une évidence. Il avait pourtant la curieuse impression que Steve n'en avait pas fini avec cette histoire. La suite de la conversation ne le démentit pas.

\- Qu'as-tu vu ?

Gagné. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mais cette fois, il devait faire l'effort de mettre des mots sur les sensations qu'il avait éprouvées au cours de sa réminiscence. Sinon, tout ça ne s'arrêterait jamais. Et son désir le plus cher était de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Et comment il avait pu basculer. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait fait le choix de le rejoindre, alors il devait l'assumer. Quand bien même cela le terrorisait d'ouvrir les portes de son subconscient.

\- Nous.

\- Mais encore ?

\- La fête… La veille de mon départ... Une voiture qui flotte dans les airs…

\- C'est exact. Ce n'est pas une invention de ton esprit détraqué, crois-moi. Nous nous sommes bien rendus à une exposition ce soir-là. _1943 : W_ _orld Exposition of Tomorrow_ , ça s'appelait. Il y avait Howard Stark, le père de l'actuel Stark, qui présentait une voiture. A lui seul, il assurait le spectacle. D'ailleurs son fils a hérité de ses gènes pour l'amusement. Bref, c'est un autre débat. Pour cette voiture par contre, si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle n'a pas tenu plus de dix secondes en l'air mais à comparer avec aujourd'hui, c'était en soi un exploit.

Bucky écoutait Steve parler de ce temps révolu avec le sentiment de le revivre. Celui-ci tentant d'y mettre autant de vivacité qu'il le pouvait dans son récit, les yeux brillants et un franc sourire accroché sur les lèvres. Il avait l'air heureux.

\- D'autres choses ?

\- Toi dans ce costume. Mais bien plus tard…Février peut-être. Les piqûres... Le froid…Là-bas…

\- Les geôles d'HYDRA ?

A la seule mention d'HYDRA, le visage de Bucky s'était comme vidé de son sang. Tout son corps s'était figé. Quoique celui-ci se souvienne, il présentait une réaction épidermique massive.

La seconde suivante, il était agenouillé et penché sur la cuvette des toilettes, se tenant tant bien que mal au réceptacle, le cœur au bord des lèvres, les doigts contractés à s'en faire péter les jointures.

Une fois toute la bile rejetée, il s'assit à côté de la baignoire tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps qui lui faisait défaut. Il lui fallut près de dix minutes pour que les battements de son cœur reprennent un rythme normal et pour que les frissons qui le secouaient cessent.

De temps à autre, il entendait Steve l'appeler de l'autre côté de la porte. Ce dernier s'inquiétant ouvertement de son état de santé. Il lui répondait par monosyllabe, sa gorge trop irritée pour prononcer plus de deux mots consécutifs et Steve s'en contentait. A aucun moment, il ne força la porte. Ange de patience à son égard.

La sensation de malaise se dissipant, il se leva et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide. Il devait se laver, se purifier de cette noirceur qui le dévorait. Le visage mouillé, il s'observa dans le miroir. Que restait-il de Bucky dans ces traits qui le fixaient ? Mis à part la couleur de son regard, la forme de sa mâchoire, l'ourlet de ses lèvres. Il avait maigri. Cruellement. Des cicatrices zébraient son corps. Sans parler de cet appendice robotique qui lui tenait lieu de bras. Des cernes marquaient ses paupières. Il posa la paume de sa main contre la glace et souffla « Où es-tu ? ».

Combien de temps cela dura ? Il n'en eut pas conscience. Juste que lorsqu'il se décida enfin à bouger, son corps se fit défaillant. Encore une fois. Au bord de l'évanouissement, il le héla de sa voix éraillée :

-Steve !

Ce dernier devait être adossé à la cloison car immédiatement la porte claqua contre le mur, faisant craquer ses gonds et révélant clairement l'émoi de son ami envers sa personne. Il se tournait déjà vers lui pour se porter à sa rencontre. Il ne fit pas deux pas. Steve le rattrapa étourdi et il l'emporta dans ses bras vers la pièce d'à côté sans qu'il n'y trouve rien à redire.

Dans un état comateux, il perdit le fil du temps. Tout se confondait entre fraîcheur et brûlure. Que ce soit le fait de lui poser un gant humide sur le front ou sur les membres de son corps souffreteux. Que ce soit le fait de l'hydrater pour ne pas empirer son état précaire. Ses gestes doux qu'il percevait endormaient sa méfiance mais se perdaient dans le brouillard ténébreux de son esprit.

Une seule chose tangible : la voix de son ami, auprès de lui.

Cette mélodie rauque qui soupirait à son oreille, rassurante avant qu'il ne sombre de nouveau dans la torpeur :

\- Je suis là, Buck. Toujours.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Un avis à me donner ?**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour le dernier os qui compose ce triptyque, à savoir « The darkest side of me ».**

 **Au plaisir de vous lire**

 **Marianclea**


End file.
